


Rescuing Arms

by MoriartyIsSmart



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hurt Steve, M/M, i am so sorry I couldn't help myself, lots of hurt steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1736324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoriartyIsSmart/pseuds/MoriartyIsSmart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"His hands began to tremble. His mind flickered, terror striking him, as flashing images of combat and loss blared like sirens in his head."</p><p>As Steve recollects his nightmares whilst flying the team over the ocean, someone has to rescue him from his own mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescuing Arms

**Author's Note:**

> No copyright infringement invented, I don't own these characters, yada yada yada.
> 
> This is what happens at 1am when I think of Steve Rogers.
> 
> This isn't beta'd so all mistakes are mine. This is fairly angsty so be warned, I hope you enjoy my friends!

The mission was running smoothly, the rest of the avengers chatting happily in the back of the quinjet. Steve had the controls, and he could hear Tony and Bruce excitedly talking about some new science experiment, which he could almost always never fully understand properly, even with Bruce's patient explanations of each. Thor's voice was booming loudly about the plane, easily talking to Clint and Natasha, his hammer swinging idly in his hand. Steve always had liked moments like these, where he was reminded of the team he was in. A soft wave of affection rolled over him, as he smiled at the city below.

The mission shouldn't be too hard, Steve knew this. They dealt with situations like this practically every other day, where a robot or robber of some sort tried to break into somewhere important. It happened regularly, so the team knew the plan. He relaxed against his seat, letting the voices of his friends wash over him.

They were soon flying across the ocean, and it brought on memories Steve didn't expect. The expanse of the ocean was vast, déjà vu seizing him almost immediately. His hands began to tremble. His mind flickered, terror striking him, as flashing images of combat and loss blared like sirens in his head. The Chitauri smashing the avengers like ants with its cold, metal form; Loki sneering at the crowd surrounding him, possessing each one with dark magic one by one, until each person became apathetic, blue eyes and nothing more; Hydra burning his past town of Brooklyn, it becoming charred bone and ash, everyone he loved drifting into the wind never to be seen again; Him, pinned down by agents, SHIELD and Hydra alike, unable to get to that red button, as the engine cut Tony Stark into pieces and spat him out; Bucky's fingers desperately trying to grip, his gloved hand trying to reach his best friend's, but fingers brushed and he was tumbling, falling until the the cold blanket swallowed him whole; Peggy's soft voice echoing in his ear, him saying broken promises, the shards stabbing him in the back; The soft curls of Peggy's hair and beauty of her eyes, as he gripped onto Red Skull's ship, unbeknown he would never see them again; Black water, full of death and cold, capturing him, seizing him helpless, as it closed over his head, seventy years at a time.

He was stuck in his head, convulsing as memories suffocated him. He was chained up and forced to watch each time he failed the people he loved. A deep breath overtook him, the exhale a heavy wheeze. The sound of the noise was shock to his own ears and realised his eyes were clenched shut, his whole body trembling and shaking.

"Can someone... Can someone take over? Please?"

Steve managed to stutter out a few words, standing up and seeing his team immediately arrive at his aid. They were surrounding him, he couldn't breathe, his chest was constricting. His head was pounding, as he blindly pushed and shoved, trying to fill his lungs. Images of Bucky and Peggy replaying over and over until it was nothing but manic inside his head. He had no idea he was whimpering their names, until the team were looking at him, panic-stricken.

"Steve, we're right here, okay? Calm down."

He didn't want to worry them, he couldn't worry them. He was the team leader, he had to be strong. Leaders always had to be strong.

"I just need..."

Steve was unable to finish his sentence, urgently pressing the button to release the hatch to the doors. The sky opened before him, and Steve jumped out, readying himself in the parachute position. He didn't need a parachute, he always landed perfectly fine. He just needed to get away, he needed air and wind and nothing else. He needed to forget, but he didn't want to forget. That would be betraying them, he didn't want to betray Bucky again.

He tensed his muscles, soaring through the air like it was where he belonged. His nails were digging marks into his palm, littering reminders of his breakdown. His eyes were wide open, the wind making them water and tearing his hair.

He soon saw the ocean hurtling towards him and halted. Again? Not again, he didn't want to sleep. He didn't want to sleep anymore, sleep was nightmares and everything cold. He couldn't be cold again. He began to struggle, frantically kicking his legs as if that would stop the ocean nearing him with every coming second.

Ten metres until it enveloped him. Five metres. Two metres. One metre. Steve prayed it would kill him this time instead.

Metal arms abruptly encased his chest, pulling him further and further away. Tony. A shudder racked his body, his arms looping around Tony's neck and holding him as if he were a life line. He buried his head in the metal shoulder and drew in a shaking breath, and for a second he thought he'd be able to hold it together, until Tony's voice reassures him, very softly, "It's okay, Steve."

And he lets out such a sob of such force, it numbs his own aching body. He grips and grips to the metal clad body, as it gently lands on shore. Tony's faceplate lifts up and Steve is unable to let go of him, holding him as if he'd disappear. Tony sits with him, brushing his fingers through blonde hair and through utter exhaustion, Steve sobs himself to sleep, curled into his rescuing arms.


End file.
